


雨过

by shiliangxingxiong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiliangxingxiong/pseuds/shiliangxingxiong
Summary: cp：牛及个人臆想，脱离原作只是想写两个大男孩上床的情景，所以感情以及其他方面都很粗糙，超超超级小学生文笔，请多包涵





	雨过

**Author's Note:**

> cp：牛及  
> 个人臆想，脱离原作  
> 只是想写两个大男孩上床的情景，所以感情以及其他方面都很粗糙，超超超级小学生文笔，请多包涵

《雨过》  
午前 11:00  
IH男子预选赛决赛  
白鸟泽X青叶城西  
体育馆内加油助威的口号声此起彼伏。  
裁判吹哨，两队的队长上前，握手。  
“小牛若，今天一定会彻底打败你，做好准备吧。”及川抬头望着面前比自己高一些的牛岛，脸上带着一丝戏谑又不甘的笑，却不自觉地加重了握手的力道，“不愧是大王者啊，即使比了那么多次，站在一起压力还是那么大。”及川心想。  
“不要那么叫我，及川。”牛岛只是沉沉地盯着及川，眉头轻皱。  
被这样盯着看，及川略感不自然，提前抽出了手，牛岛往前伸出手想要抓住却未果，这一小小的动作无人察觉，包括牛岛自己。  
“输了可不要哭鼻子哦小牛若。”及川说完这句话没有给牛岛反应的机会，转身回到自己的场地。  
牛岛看着及川的背影，明明近在眼前，却感觉那么的遥不可及，垂在身体两侧的手不自觉地紧紧攒成了拳头。  
“我会用尽全力的，及川。”

第一局白鸟泽以25比22赢过青城。  
第二局 比分24-23 白鸟泽赛点  
体育馆外天气开始变得阴沉，压抑得让人喘不过气。体育馆内高涨的气氛却到达了最高点。  
及川彻将球抛向空中，助跑、跳跃、弓身，随着一声闷哼发出一记强力的发球。山行勉强把球接起，但看形势是无法使用快攻了。白布看着球飞来的轨迹，只是拖出了最普通的一个球。这就足够了。  
牛岛微屈膝，双臂如白鹭展翅般，借助蹬地的力量向空中腾起，用足以撕裂空间的力量打穿三人拦网。  
裁判吹哨，白鸟泽得分。  
白鸟泽对青叶城西，白鸟泽以2-0的比分胜出。

及川一动不动地站在球场上，身子随着喘息微微上下起伏，汗水渗透了衣服。及川感觉自己浑身无力，双脚仿佛踩在棉花上，却还是坚持着没有倒下。  
牛岛隔网看着失神的及川，他看不清他的表情，明明赢了比赛，却让他异常的焦躁。  
牛岛不禁迈开步子准备走向及川。  
岩泉拍了一下及川的肩头：“走了。”  
“哦…”及川应道。  
“还有机会，下一次一定要赢！”  
听到这句话及川脸上终于露出了不甘心的表情，他重重地点了一下头：“嗯！”

牛岛停下了脚步，痴痴地望着退场的及川的背影。  
“牛岛前辈…牛岛前辈…”  
五色的呼唤将牛岛拉回现实。“牛岛前辈每次赢了青城后都会陷入深思呢。”五色看着及川说，“先不说这个了，颁奖典礼马上开始了，我们走吧。”  
“嗯。”

 

青叶城西 体育馆  
开完会之后，队员们陆陆续续地回去了。  
“辛苦了，大家回去好好休息哦。”及川露出平日里标准的笑容。  
“你不走吗？”岩泉问道。  
“我再把比赛录像看一遍，小岩你先走吧。”  
岩泉知道及川肯定不只是看录像这么简单，却也没有阻止，只是说道：“别弄太晚了。”  
及川伸出手比了一个OK的手势：“没问题。”  
等到所有人都回去了，及川收起脸上的笑容。他推出装排球的车，一遍又一遍地将排球抛向空中，一次又一次地重重将排球击落在地。  
及川拿出最后一个球，依旧重复着一样的动作。他跃向空中，体育馆的大灯晃得他眼睛有点发晕。及川盯着在空中缓缓飞行的排球，不知怎的竟想起今天牛岛最后的那一击。  
他顿住了，双脚落地踉跄了两下整个人便跌坐在地上。  
没有被击打出去的排球落在地板上发出声响随即滚到一边。  
及川只觉得好累，好像从来没有这么累过。他干脆用手臂环住膝盖，将自己整个脸都埋在其中。  
“真是…太逊了…”

及川将体育馆收拾好出来时天已经黑了。天空灰蒙蒙一片，看不见一颗星星。  
他去了常去的拉面店。  
“老板来一碗豚骨拉面。”  
“好的。”  
不一会儿一份冒着热气香喷喷的拉面便端到及川面前。此刻及川才觉得一天都紧绷着的神经得到了些许放松。  
“似乎下雨了呢。”老板看着被雨滴拍打着的窗户。  
“真的假的啊我没有带伞唉。”及川烦躁地胡乱抓着自己的头发。  
真的是祸不单行，今天怎么这么倒霉。稍微吃慢点等雨停下来吧。及川心想。  
拉面店的木门被人拉开。  
“欢迎光临！”老板热情地招呼。  
新来的客人拉开及川旁边的座位坐下，说道：“一份牛肉拉面。”  
听到这声音原本正在喝汤的及川差点被呛到。这浑厚的声音不是那个男人还能是谁！  
及川大叫出来：“小牛若，你怎么在这里！”  
看到及川牛岛也很惊讶：“及川。”  
“哼，我看今天还能发生什么更倒霉的事！”  
“我是训练到这会儿，回去的途中突然下雨就想先来吃个饭，没想到遇到及川你。”  
及川发出轻蔑的一声笑：“明明都已经赢了比赛还要训练，大王者还真是时刻都不放松呢。”  
“……”牛岛只是看着及川，不知道怎么回话。  
及川不耐烦地叫道：“不要一直盯着我吃饭啊，你这样很没有礼貌啊！”及川有些窘迫导致脸颊微微泛红。  
“好。”牛岛嘴上虽然这么说却没有这么行动。  
及川彻很无奈。

过了十几分钟，及川终于细嚼慢咽地把一碗面吃下去了。旁边坐着一个讨厌的家伙，感觉吃饭都要得胃病了。  
牛岛早就吃完了，却一直没走。  
“你怎么还不走？”及川问道。  
“在等你。”  
及川没想到牛岛这么直白，感觉自己都快被他牵着鼻子走了。  
“及川你没有伞吧。我可以送你回家。”  
及川呆住了，随即笑道：“吭，我不需要，不过这点小雨…”及川起身拉开木门，外面绿豆般大小的雨滴砸在地面上，溅起一颗颗水珠。“而已…”  
“而已”两个字及川说的特别没有底气，声音小的甚至连他自己都听不清。  
“可恶啊！！！”及川烦躁地揉乱自己的头发，转而伸出右手食指指着牛岛，“没办法呢，我就给你一次和及川大人同行的机会好了。”  
牛岛盯着食指的指尖，又望向及川，露出一个浅浅的微笑：“好。”  
“唔…”这也太犯规了。及川心想。

往常十几二十分钟就能走回家的路现在却变得格外遥远。  
伞并不是很大所以两个人只能紧紧挨着，两只手臂相碰，隔着衣服及川甚至也能感觉到牛岛那滚烫的似乎要把他灼伤的体温。  
两个人都沉默不语。及川偷偷斜眼看着牛岛，高大强壮的身体，冷若冰霜雕塑般的侧脸让及川以为自己刚刚看到的微笑是幻觉。光是凭外表就可以称得上“大王者”了，更不用说拥有的那压倒性的力量了。  
想到这里及川浑身一颤，便只顾低头走路了。  
牛岛察觉出及川的不对劲，却也没有多言。

不过一会儿，及川便到家了。  
及川掏出钥匙开门，说：“不管怎么说今天谢谢小牛若你了，我也不请你进屋了…”然后回头看着还举着伞的牛岛。  
现在面对面站着，及川才发现牛岛的右半边——头发、肩膀、裤子、背包，几乎全被打湿了。  
及川皱起眉头，略微生气地说：“牛岛你是笨蛋吗？”别人为了送他回家湿了半边身却还把别人拒之门外，及川才不允许自己这么混蛋。  
牛岛还在想自己又是什么地方惹及川生气了，及川就一把夺过他手中的伞并收起来，拉过他的手臂把他拽进了屋里。  
牛岛还有些搞不清楚状况人就站在了玄关处了。  
及川拿出一双备用拖鞋放在牛岛脚下，牛岛乖乖地换上，说了句“打扰了”便跟在及川后面进了屋。  
“你先坐那儿吧。”及川指着客厅里的沙发，然后转身进了卫生间拿干毛巾，回来的时候却看见牛岛依旧呆若木鸡地站着，他稍稍有点窝火。  
“你傻站着干什么？”及川生气地将毛巾扔到牛岛身上。  
牛岛拿着毛巾，说：“坐下的话，沙发会被弄湿的。”  
牛岛这么说及川有气也撒不出。“那你赶紧擦干净。”及川说完又转身去了厨房，从冰箱里拿出牛奶倒进两个一模一样的陶瓷杯中，放进微波炉加热，然后端到牛岛面前。  
“谢谢。”  
及川坐到牛岛身旁，沙发微微下陷，昏暗的灯光笼罩着安静的氛围，牛奶氤氲着热气。  
看着及川吞咽牛奶时上下耸动的喉结，牛岛有种想咬上去的冲动。  
“及川，果然你还是应该来白鸟泽。”  
一句不合时宜的话语打破了寂静。  
及川用力捏着杯把的指节有些微微泛白，他回头看着牛岛，无奈地说：“我说小牛若，你只会说这句话吗？”  
“你明明有更好的选择，白鸟泽才是能更好地发挥你力量的地方，你应该放下自己的自尊…”  
“砰——”及川重重地将杯子放在茶几上打断了牛岛，用带着一丝狠戾的眼神看着牛岛：“牛岛，如果不是看在你送我回来的份上，我早就把你轰出去了。”  
“我知道。可我还是想提醒你你有更好的选择。”  
“闭嘴…”及川低下头喃喃自语。  
“可是及川…”牛岛还想继续。  
及川猛地一下站起，背着光的他笼在一片阴影中，牛岛看不清他的神情，却能觉出他话语中的气愤。  
“你是想说不与你站在同一边我就永远赢不了你，我三年来的训练、经验在你面前都是徒劳的吗！你等着吧，下一次！下一次一定会打败你的！”  
“可是及川，”牛岛说，“三年来你从没有赢过，你确定下次自己能赢吗？”  
牛岛说出的事实无疑是给了及川一个响亮的耳光，他想起今天比赛最后牛岛的扣球，还有以前、更久以前，每一次的比赛，牛岛仅凭强大的力量就将他击溃，仿佛他一直以来的努力都被他否定了。  
“及川，不要再走岔路了。”  
及川篡紧拳头，身子气的微微发抖。明明只是个力量白痴，为什么每次都能让人这么生气。他不理解，为什么牛岛总能让他情绪波动这么大。可此刻他不想去思考其他的什么，他只想让牛岛那一直说个不停的嘴停下来。  
及川俯身一把抓住牛岛的衣领将牛岛拉进自己，牛岛惊得瞪大双眼。  
“我不是让你闭嘴了吗！…”

 

一股淡淡薄荷的清香在唇边散开，另一个人的鼻息打在自己的面庞，牛岛觉得自己甚至能听到及川的心跳声，直到尝到一滴咸苦的眼泪，牛岛才反应过来发生了什么事。  
及川将自己的唇从牛岛的唇上移开，看到牛岛那震惊的表情，一发笑：“哈。这次我赢了呢小牛若。”  
及川站直身子，叹了一口气：“我累了，小牛若你回过神就自己回去吧。”说完转身准备走向卧室。  
忽然右手被用力一拉，身体失去了重心的及川重重地摔在沙发上，即使沙发是柔软的脑袋也是晕了一会儿。  
“疼…”及川揉着脑袋。  
还没等及川反应过来，一个庞大的阴影便顺势压了下来。  
牛岛用力地噙住了及川的唇，这还不够，又霸道地用舌头撬开及川的唇齿，用自己的舌尖去舔舐及川柔软的舌头。  
“等一…下…笨蛋牛若…”及川惊恐地用双手抵住牛岛的肩膀试图推开他，但是没有用，也不知是牛岛力气太大还是自己在这种情况下根本就发不出力了。  
意识到及川的挣扎，牛岛直接用右手将及川的双手扣在他的头上方。  
牛岛的接吻毫无技术性可言，只是蛮横霸道地一再侵入，伴随着吸吮的声音。这个吻亲的及川嘴皮发麻，但是渐渐的及川又有些入迷了，他不再反抗，甚至主动伸出舌头去回应牛岛的吻。  
牛岛似乎感应到及川的回应，松开了擒住及川的右手。及川情不自禁地搂住牛岛的脖子。

外面的雨还没停，雨淅淅沥沥地拍打在窗户上发出清脆的声响。屋内亮着暗黄的灯光，暧昧的气氛令人心痒。  
两个人都有些意乱情迷了。  
牛岛撩起及川的衣服，左手悄悄地探进去抚摸着及川紧致光滑的腹部。及川不禁一颤，唇边溢出一声呻吟。  
牛岛得寸进尺般地从腹部往上抚摸到及川的胸部。  
粗糙的掌面滑过细嫩的皮肤，是从未有过的感觉。及川感觉自己仿佛溺身于大海快要窒息了，下腹开始发痒，那一处也隐隐约约开始有点胀痛。  
这样不熟悉的自己令及川感到害怕，又有种探索未知领悟的禁忌刺激，令他着迷。  
突然及川感觉裤子正缓缓被人脱下。  
及川猛地睁开眼睛，涣散的神智终于清醒过来，他立马抓住牛岛那只这在做坏事的手，气喘吁吁地瞪着他。  
躺在牛岛身下的及川嘴唇已经被亲的略微发红发肿，嘴角边挂着一丝透亮的涎液，微微喘着粗气。  
看着这样的及川，牛岛才知道自己刚刚到底做了多过分的事情，他以为及川一定生气了，便从及川身上爬开站起身，内疚地说：“抱歉，我一时没法思考…及川，真的抱歉…我先回去了…”  
当牛岛正准备向玄关走去的时候，忽然感觉自己的衣摆被人抓住。他低下头看着那只攒着自己衣摆的手，又回头看着及川。  
及川的表情很是有趣，明明那么地想挽留住他却偏要露出一副不情愿的样子。  
“不要走…”及川轻声说。  
“什么？”牛岛是真的没有听清。  
拉着衣摆的手还是没有放开，及川又说：“我是说不要在这里…去卧室…左边那间…”

还没有反应过来，及川就被人打横抱起。他吓得搂紧牛岛的脖子好让自己不掉下去。事实上这个担忧是多余的，牛岛的力气很大，抱着及川如同抱小孩般。  
牛岛将及川扔在被褥上。  
“唔…小牛若你就不能温柔点吗？”及川抱怨道。  
“抱歉及川…”牛岛说完随即又压上来。  
这次的吻不若上次一般强硬。牛岛只是轻碰几下及川的嘴唇，然后顺势吻上及川白皙的脖颈。  
“要是留下痕迹的话我可不会饶了你！”乖顺地侧过头露出脖颈的及川大人此刻说的话毫无威慑力。  
“我会注意的。”牛岛认真地答到。  
突然牛岛的动作停了下来，正逐渐有感觉的及川对这一行为非常不满：“怎么了？”  
想起刚刚去脱及川的裤子他似乎不太乐意的样子，牛岛有点委屈地说：“及川，衣服有点碍事…”  
看着露出这种表情的牛岛，及川不禁心想：啊…这家伙其实很会撒娇吧。  
及川迅速地脱掉自己的T恤，说：“快点继续。”  
牛岛再次俯下身，这次却游走到及川的胸部。他伸出舌头舔舐挑逗着一边的乳头，同时用手指揉捏着另外一边。在毫无技术可言的手法下，及川的乳头却硬挺起来。  
“唔…啊…”及川的胸膛上下起伏着，他正在渐渐变得奇怪。  
然后是手臂、背部、腹部，牛岛断断续续的吻一点点地落在及川身体的每一处。  
“及川，裤子可以脱掉吗？”牛岛再次停下。  
及川吼道：“不要废话快点脱！”  
得到允许后的牛岛三两下便把及川剥了个干净。  
一丝不挂的及川屈着膝盖企图挡住自己私处。他全身已经染上漂亮的粉红色，暖黄的灯光在他的身上渡上一层微弱的光，美妙得仿佛是不属于这个世间的人一般。  
牛岛迫不及待地一只手放在及川的膝头上，强硬地掰开扣在一起的大腿。  
牛岛抬起及川的一只腿，令人心痒的吻依旧落在脚趾、脚背、小腿、大腿上。来到最私密的大腿内侧，牛岛魔怔般竟重重咬了一口。  
“啊！小牛若你干什么！”及川疼得大叫。  
“我只是想留下一点印记，及川。”说罢，牛岛盘腿坐起，抱起及川放在自己双腿间，右手拖住他的背部，左手轻轻抚上及川的私处。  
只是被略微粗糙的手掌轻轻握住，及川便感觉自己快射了一样，全身禁不住地颤抖。他两只手紧紧抓着牛岛胸前的衣服，将自己的脸埋于牛岛的颈窝处，呼出的热气拍打在牛岛的脖子上，仿佛一只受惊的小动物。明明脸已经红的要滴血一般，却还是忍不住偷看牛岛上下撸动自己那处的动作。  
因为太久没有发泄，只一会儿功夫及川便射了。白浊粘稠的液体落在腹部，牛岛转身抽出几张纸帮及川擦干净。  
“哈…哈…”及川感觉自己的意识在渐渐消失。  
忽然牛岛的手指抵上他更为私密的小穴处。  
及川惊慌地阻止牛岛：“等一下小牛若！那里…”  
“这里不可以吗？”  
又是这么犯规的表情，及川紧抿着嘴唇心想。  
“不是…轻一点。”  
牛岛微笑：“好。”  
因为荷尔蒙的作用，及川后面已经湿漉漉一片，即使如此，牛岛试着探入一根手指还是有些费劲。每进入一寸那小穴便更咬紧一点，如此这般才进入半根指节就再也动不了了。  
牛岛侧头在及川的耳边轻声说：“及川，放松一点。”  
及川试着放松紧绷的身体，牛岛才得以进入更深处。身体里的异物感让及川有些难受，可他却不抗拒，甚至浑身都开始变得酥麻。  
过了许久，牛岛才得以探入三根手指，而两个人都已经大汗淋漓。  
牛岛抽出沾满粘液的手指，及川整个人都瘫在牛岛身上。及川垂下手，却碰到了牛岛早已肿胀的那处。  
明明自己忍得这么辛苦却什么也不说，这算什么啊。及川边想着边跪坐起来，拉住牛岛的裤子：“只有我一个人被脱得精光也太不公平了吧。”说罢便扯下牛岛的裤子。  
见到牛岛的那处及川愣住了——已经肿胀得微微发紫的巨根挺立着，上面甚至有青筋跳动着。  
及川伸手握住这不太符合高中生尺寸的肉棒，滚烫的温度从掌心传来，仿佛要灼伤他似的。  
及川俯下身，先是用舌尖舔了一下顶部。  
牛岛眉头紧皱，手掌轻轻抓住及川蓬松柔软的头发，舒服地发出闷哼声。  
“及川，你没必要这么做。”  
“这是回礼，你就闭嘴好好享受吧。”  
虽然说是这么说，但是牛岛的那个东西实在太过巨大了，及川试了很多次也只能含住顶部的龟头。没有办法，含不住的地方只能用手代替。  
牛岛拨开及川贴在额前的刘海，他想看到及川的脸。纤长浓密的睫毛低垂着在及川的脸颊上投下两道扇形的阴影，随着呼吸抖动，如蝴蝶的翅膀。  
牛岛看着及川吞吐着自己的器件，吐出时带出一丝银丝，甚是淫糜。  
“及川…我差不多快射了。”牛岛禁拧着眉头提醒及川，及川却仿若未闻，继续着手上的工程。  
“唔…”慢慢的带着一点腥膻气味的精液尽数射在及川嘴里。及川半张着嘴，精液沿着嘴边滑下。  
见状，牛岛慌张地抽了几张纸巾，“及川，快吐出来。”  
及川呆呆地看着牛岛，缓缓说：“好像吃了一点进去。”  
牛岛自责的神情溢于言表：“抱歉及川，我应该更早说的。”  
及川吐出嘴里剩余的精液，发现牛岛的器件完全没有疲软下去。自己的欲望也完全没有得到满足。  
于是及川趴在被褥中，瞥看着牛岛说：“不接着做吗？”  
略带沙哑的声音在牛岛听来却是甜到发腻，极具诱惑力和杀伤力。牛岛双臂撑在及川肩膀两侧，扶住自己的肉棒抵在及川的小穴处，又突然说：“不行及川，我没有安全套。”  
及川要恨死牛岛了，每次都在最关键的时候突然停下，搞得他整个人都很难受。  
“哈？小牛若你是什么纯情cherry boy吗？这次不需要了，快点啦！”及川带着一点哭腔哀求道。  
也许过后及川会后悔自己这么诱惑牛岛。  
牛岛抬高及川的臀部，再次用自己的肉棒抵住粉嫩的小穴，用龟头轻轻蹭了几下，让分泌出的汁液涂满龟头充当润滑剂。  
牛岛每挤进去一寸，小穴内壁的媚肉便紧紧地缠裹上来，即使刚刚充分做了扩张准备，却还是那么紧致，费了一番力气才整根埋进去。  
“及川，我要动了。”  
及川曲臂撑在床上，额头上早已沁出细细的汗珠，他能清楚地感觉到牛岛现在在他体内的最深处。及川点点头：“嗯。”  
得到准许的牛岛再也忍耐不住，巨大的手掌捏住及川充满弹性的臀部，提腰冲刺起来，每一次都是连根拔出，又是整根没入，次次直捣最深处，大腿与臀肉相撞发出的啪啪声混合着噗呲的水声。敏感点一直被滚烫的肉棒摩擦着，及川舒服难耐地发出哼哼声，后面分泌出更多的粘液，顺着大腿内侧淌下来。  
猛烈抽插了几十下之后，及川的后面渐渐变得柔软起来，却还是那么紧致缠人。牛岛掀起自己衣服的下摆，为了能更清楚地观察自己在及川体内进出。每次抽出肉棒时甚至会翻出一些媚肉，再没有比这更淫荡的画面了。

外面的雨变得又轻又细，绵绵而下，像是烟雾般给这个城市披上一层薄薄的白纱，丝丝缕缕缠缠绵绵。  
牛岛的体力像是用不完一样，冲刺的力度丝毫没有减少。  
“小牛若，我快撑不住了…”及川的话语也被撞得断断续续。  
及川手臂已经累的支撑不住了，整个人前侵着趴在床上。沁出的细汗凝聚成汗珠低落在被褥上，被汗水打湿的碎发贴在额前。  
牛岛俯身，手臂绕过及川的胸膛将他抱起，及川顺势整个人跪坐在牛岛身上，身后那物感觉进入得更深了。  
牛岛将脸埋在及川柔软的头发里轻嗅一下，是清爽的洗发水的味道。  
牛岛清啄及川的脖子和肩膀，忘我地呼唤着及川的名字。牛岛的左手再次覆盖在及川力挺的阴茎上，及川的手握住牛岛的手想要阻止他：“小牛若这太刺激了，不行的…”  
牛岛意外坏心眼地贴在及川耳边说：“那及川自己来。”就连吹在耳廓上的气息都让及川舒服地脖颈后仰。  
牛岛反握住及川的手，让他抓住自己的阴茎，带动他上下撸动着，后面也依旧没有停下来。马眼不断往外渗着半透明的蜜汁，不一会儿及川就射了，精液滴在腹部、大腿，和两个人紧紧握在一起的手上。  
及川整个人累的瘫倒在牛岛的怀里，喘着粗气。  
牛岛看着及川发红的耳根和后颈，却看不到及川的表情，于是说：“及川，我想看到你的脸。”  
“小牛若我已经不行了。”  
可是牛岛这次却一反常态没有听及川的，他拔出肉棒，将及川翻过来摁在床上，抬起双腿放在自己的大腿上，又欺身压上去，再次将肉棒送入及川体内最深处，但这次牛岛只是缓缓晃动着腰肢。  
突然的温柔攻势让及川不知所措，像是温柔抚摸般，及川渐渐放松下来，注视着桌上台灯的柔弱灯光，意识越飘越远，开始胡思乱想。  
到底是为什么变成这样的呢？他不是在和牛岛吵架吗？怎么现在在做爱呢？明明每次见面都只会说一些让他生气的话，但是意外的却怎么也讨厌不起来。牛岛说的没错，他只是想证明他那微不足道的自尊，他只是想打败牛岛向他证明自己的选择没错，他只是…  
喜欢牛岛而已。

“及川…”牛岛停下动作，“抱歉，我是弄疼你了吗？”  
及川看着牛岛惊慌的表情，感觉到自己的面颊有些湿润。  
哎？为什么自己哭了？及川抬手抹掉眼泪，说：“你很烦唉，都怪小牛若你这么久还不射。”  
“不要那么叫我及川。”  
“我说小牛若，你对着我真的只会说这句话吗？”  
“抱歉。”  
“够了，你的抱歉我也听够了。你会说点其他的吗？”  
被泪水打湿的睫毛，因擦拭得太用力导致眼角有些泛红，有些生气地瞪着人，这样的及川太楚楚动人了。  
牛岛不禁看得有些入迷，竟然痴痴地说：“我喜欢你。”  
…………  
…………  
“哎？等等…小牛若你没问题吗？”及川似乎没有意识到自己欣喜得说话都带上颤音了。  
牛岛注视着及川的双眼，一本正经地答道：“我喜欢你，及川。你想确认多少次我都可以说给你听。”  
及川双手捂脸，终于忍不住哭出来：“这算什么啊？我好像彻底输了的感觉。”  
但是，真的很开心……真的非常非常开心。  
“不继续吗？”及川略带撒娇的声音从指缝传出。  
“及川，把手拿开，我想吻你。”  
及川慢慢把手移开，牛岛严肃的脸瞬间出现在面前，正对上那双饱含情欲的双眼，他把双手搭在牛岛肩头，闭上眼睛，主动吻住牛岛。  
虽然匆匆忙忙稀里糊涂地在这种情况下说出自己对及川的情感，但是不知怎么的牛岛觉得及川领会到他的意思了，甚至做出了回应。  
想到这里，埋在及川体内的根具竟是又大了几分，涨的及川头脑发热。  
“及川…及川…”牛岛抱着及川的腰肢加快频率做最后的冲刺。  
“哈…啊…小牛若…”及川的指甲在牛岛背后划过，几乎快掐进牛岛的肉里，哭声被顶撞得断断续续的。  
“啊——”一股滚烫的热流浇在内壁，及川惊慌得后穴痉挛，爽到弓起身子，在牛岛怀里不住地抽搐。  
释放后的牛岛趴在及川身上喘着粗气，继续感受了一番及川体内的温度后起身抽搐肉棒。浑浊的精液从还未能完全闭合的小穴处流淌下来。  
“抱歉及川，我没能控制住，我抱你去清洗一下吧。及川？”牛岛说着却没有人回应，低头一看才发现及川已经累到睡着了，被汗水打湿的刘海贴在额前，面颊上满是未干的泪痕，但是睡得格外安稳。  
看着及川的睡颜，牛岛发自内心地笑了。他从没想到和及川会有这么一天，虽然最关键的矛盾还没有解开，但是牛岛此刻心情意外的平静，他相信一定会有一天及川与他之间会毫无隔阂。  
牛岛穿上裤子，自己找到卫生间，用温水沾湿毛巾，回到房间将及川的手臂、大腿、身子的每一处都仔仔细细地擦干净。牛岛现在才发现及川胸前、大腿内侧、背部全是自己不知轻重的吻痕，一片狼藉，虽然自己背部也满是及川的抓痕，这算是两个人互不相欠了。  
牛岛帮及川掖好被子后，坐在床头端详着及川的睡颜。天微微亮后，离开了。

“叮铃铃——”早晨的闹钟把及川惊醒，他伸手拍掉，掀开被子坐起，却发现浑身酸痛得快要散架般，愣了三秒才回想起昨晚的事情。  
及川的脸噔得像开水壶似的变得通红，他想找牛岛算账，可屋子里哪儿还有牛岛的身影。  
可恶的牛若，做完居然拍拍屁股就走人了。及川气的在房间内踱步。  
“咕咕~”是及川的肚子在叫。及川揉揉肚子，昨晚耗费了那么大的精力，这么饿是肯定的。  
及川走到厨房，发现昨天倒牛奶的陶瓷杯已经被洗好放回原处。玄关处，拖鞋也整齐地摆放在鞋柜里。又走到卫生间，看见昨天给牛岛擦身子的毛巾洗好挂在了原处。  
及川露出了自豪又满意的微笑。  
忽然及川的肚子开始疼起来，他才想到昨天牛岛直接射在了他的体内。  
“可恶的小牛若，技术差到家的处男！”及川坐在厕所上低声咒骂着牛岛，就算冲洗的时候也一刻没有停止。  
即使嘴上不饶人，可似乎连及川自己都似乎没注意到自己的嘴角是一直带着笑的。

今天是周一，及川匆匆忙忙的洗完澡吃完早餐，穿上鞋准备出门。开门的时候却注意到伞筒里牛岛那把黑色的伞没有被带走。  
雨不知什么时候停了，空气中弥漫着泥土的清新气息，绿叶上的水珠折射出七彩的彩虹，及川举着那把黑伞轻盈地跨过一片积水。

周一没有社团活动，及川下课后直接跑出教室：“抱歉岩酱，我今天有点事先走了。”  
及川低着头一直沿着安静的街道慢慢地走，不知不觉就走到了白鸟泽学校。  
“哼，还真是气派啊，让人不爽。我只是来还伞而已，又不是来干坏事，没必要觉得心虚。”及川努力给自己心理暗示，深吸一口气心安理得地踏入白鸟泽学园。  
及川蹑手蹑脚地来到排球体育馆外面，扒在门后面探出半个头找着牛岛的身影。  
“好球！”  
“是！”  
白布托出下一个球，却突然注意到门口的及川，不小心分了神。  
“啊！对不起！”  
即使如此，牛岛还是迅速调整好姿势打出一记强力的扣球。  
“怎么了白布？”  
白布支支吾吾地回答：“啊…对不起牛岛前辈…但是…我好像看见了青城的及川。”  
听到及川的名字，牛岛回头看向大门，正好看见了探头探脑的及川。  
“你们先行训练。”牛岛说完就小跑出去。

“及川，你怎么来了？”  
听到牛岛的声音，及川吓出一身鸡皮疙瘩，像一个做坏事的小孩碰巧被人抓住了，他急忙解释：“那个…我不是特意来找牛岛你的，也不是来偷看你们训练的，我只是…对了！我是来还伞的，你这个笨蛋昨天把伞往我家里了。”说完及川把伞塞到牛岛怀里。  
牛岛呆呆地接过伞，说：“麻烦你了。”  
接着气氛就安静得有点诡异。  
“没什么事，我先回去了。”及川有些失望地说。  
“及川，你的身体不要紧吗？”  
牛岛的问话又让及川回想起几个小时前两个人的缠绵，及川红着脸叫道：“怎么可能没事！笨蛋小牛若不知轻重！”  
“抱歉…”  
牛岛低垂着眼帘，像一只刚被主人训骂过的小狗。看着他这样，及川有再大的气都会消失啊，况且刚刚其实也没有生气。  
及川叹了口气，说：“我也没有在怪你啦，”  
及川撅着嘴与牛岛对视，突然两个人不约而同地笑了。  
“说起来及川，你现在这样算来了白鸟泽吗？”  
“哈？你少自以为是了。”  
突然鹫匠老师愤怒地吼道：“喂！牛岛你不好好训练居然还把外人带到学校里来！给我加练五十个发球！”  
及川见状，说：“呜哇，魔鬼教练来了，我先溜了，小牛若你就乖乖地去发球吧。”及川孩子气地做了个鬼脸转身拔腿就跑了。  
牛岛看着及川越跑越远的背影，却格外安心。  
回到体育馆。“若利君好像很开心啊，发生了什么事吗？”天童惊讶地说道。  
牛岛微微一笑，说：“没什么。”  
然后抛球，击落。

雨过后，总会天晴。

 

△：牛岛在及川家洗毛巾时，看到及川的牙膏，心想：原来及川用的是薄荷味的牙膏啊，怪不得接吻的时候有一股薄荷的味道。还想再亲一次……


End file.
